


Mine

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: What if Gon and Hisoka had met before the Hunters Exam?





	1. Chapter 1

Back on Whale Island, Gon had met a man when he was only about six years old. The man was very strange, with blue hair and a face painted like a clown but an attitude and bloodlust that didn't match his cheerful looks. When Gon ran into the man, literally, the man had just stared at him as Gon apologized and scrambled to pick up everything that he had made the man drop. After Gon gathered everything, he apologized again as he handed the strange man back his cards.   
The man had a strange expression on his face before he began to speak. "It's alright, little fruit. My name is Hisoka. What's yours?"  
"I'm Gon! I am really sorry about running into you and making you drop your cards!" Gon told Hisoka in a way to excited voice.  
"Well Gon, how about I show you that my cards are alright with a magic trick?" Hisoka was practically leering at Gon as he said this.  
"Really?! Please show me!" Gon yelled in excitement.   
"I will, but please calm some. Your beginning to attract attention." And he was. There were at least five people looking over at them.  
"Okay, I'm sorry."   
"You really shouldn't apologize so much either. It's . . . Unbecoming." Hisoka said lazily.  
"Oh! Sor- err, I mean that I won't say it so much anymore." Gon smiled sheepishly.   
"Now, about that magic trick...let's see... ah! I know!" Hisoka quickly shuffled the deck and asked Gon to pick a card. After Gon memorized it. Hisoka had him place it in the middle of the deck and then placed the deck back in the card box. He smiled at Gon's confused look before gesturing to the card box. The card, Ace of Spades, started to slowly rise up out of the box.   
"Wow! That's amazing" Gon said.   
At this, Hisoka was confused. Most people would have asked him how he did it by this point.  
"You're not going to ask how I did it?"  
Gon shook his head as he started to talk."mMmm, that would ruin the magic trick if you told me, and I liked it."  
"you're really smart for your age, little fruit."   
"Why did you call me that? Little fruit, I mean. You've called me that twice now." Gon had an adorably confused look on his face as he said this.  
"Because you are like a fruit, but you are small and unripe, so you are a little fruit."  
"Okay!"  
Gon and Hisoka spent the rest of Hisoka's stay, six days on Whale Island together, and they both became good friends and enjoyed their time together. Neither wanted Hisoka to leave, but Hisoka placated them both by saying the would meet again one day, and they both looked forward to that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon was excited to go to the Hunters Exam and finally have a chance to find his father. He was just as excited to have made three new friends, leorio, killua, and kurapika.   
Gon along with his new friends had just received their tags for the exam and were in the elevator going to the first official area. When they exited, a large man with gray hair approached them and began to talk. "This must be your first exam. I'm Tonpa. I've taken the exam for a long time and I know just about everyone in it. I don't really have a chance to pass this time, but I try to help some of the new people out, so that they might at least live."  
Killua leaned toward Gon and began to whisper. " I don't trust him."  
"I don't either, but we should keep him close, just in case. " Gon said.  
At this, kurapika turned to Tompa and started to speak.  "Mister Tompa, could you tell us about some of the dangerous people here?"  
"Of course!" Tompa started excitedly, thinking they fell for his trap. "That over there is..."  
But Gon didn't hear the rest because he focused on a flash of blue hair.   
"And the most dangerous is definitely him. His name is Hisoka."   
"Hey, where's Gon?" Leorio asked.  
"He was just here" Kurapika pointed out.  
"There he is. He's headed towards Hisoka." Killua said, ever observant.  
"Hisoka!!" Gon yelled  
... excitedly?  
At his name, the magician glanced up, not expecting his friend from so long ago.   
Before Hisoka could speak, Gon reached him, accidentally knocked over his card house, and wrapped his small arms around Hisoka's neck in a hug.  
"Gon, it's nice to see you again." Hisoka said simply.  
"I missed you so much, and I know you said we would meet again, but I couldn't help but think that we never would" Gon, unusually soft for once, said.  
"And here we are, seeing each other for the second time, as I said we would." Hisoka said into Gon's neck.  
Gon moved into Hisoka's lap and let his arms hang around his neck, just sitting there.  
Killua walked over to Hisoka and Gon and started to speak, shocking them both slightly.  
"Seems you know some strange people, Gon."

"Hisoka and I met six years ago on Whale Island. He showed me an amazing magic trick even though I had ran into him. After that, we spent as much of the rest of Hisoka's time on Whale Island that we could together. We went fishing and swimming and Hisoka showed me more magic tricks until he had to leave. He was my first friend."Gon explained.  
There was muttering throughout the room, but a strange looking man coming in broke it. The man started to speak."I am the exam proctor for the first part of the exam. Follow me." Then he started to walk.   
Hisoka stood while wrapping  his arms around Gon, so he wouldn't  fall. He then walked after the proctor while carrying Gon.  
Gon was embarrassed by this and decided to speak up."Hisoka. . . This is kind of weird. Could you put me down?"  
" I could, but after being apart for so long, I want to be close to you." Hisoka replied.  
When Tonpa saw Gon with Hisoka, he made the smart decision to leave Gon and his friends alone.  
Hisoka carried Gon all the way to the next trial and didn't even appear tired.


	3. Chapter 3

At meeting the epicure hunters, Hisoka couldn't help but think they were odd.   
When they mentioned wanting them all to make sushi, a notoriously hard dish, he thought they were crazy. When they failed them all and he saw that sad, kicked puppy look on Gon's way to adorable face, he was ready to kill them, but, luckily for the two epicure hunters, the leader of the Hunters appeared outside and told the woman hunter that she couldn't fail them all and to give them a test they had a chance to pass at. So she had them jump off cliffs and boil some kind of 'special' spider eggs. It was easy, of course, and Gon thought so to, clearly.  
Hisoka didn't expect to see Gon offer half of his egg to some one who couldn't get their own, though. As much as this was a purely Gon thing to do, Hisoka couldn't allow this.  
"Gon. This man didn't do any of the work or give you anything in return for an egg as delicious as this. I recommend you don't share with him."  
"But look at him Hisoka. He's desperate for a taste."  
"I know that you love to help desperate animals, but you shouldn't put yourself  in these types of positions. Who knows  when the next time we eat will be. Since you're  still in the exam, you need it more."  
The guy tried to lunge at the egg when Gon pulled it away, but Hisoka held him back and put the ace of Spades up against his nech. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now. Just know, the only reason I haven't already is because Gon is standing right there."  
Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he seemed to get . . . excited at the thought of killing the man.  
"Maybe because you'll be disqualified" the woman epicure hunter said.  
Hisoka turned his head but didn't lower the card when he saw the chairman, buhara, and menchi.   
"I believe I said a good reason, but maybe if you say you'll punish him accordingly for lunging at Gon, I'll let him live." It took a great deal of control for Hisoka to say these words, but it would be worth  it to keep Gon.  
The chairman looked to be contemplating before speaking. "Alright. Menchi. Take this man here to the local jail. We will be on the airship, but we won't leave until your back, so hurry."  
"Yes, chairman." Menchi agreed with a sour look on her face on her face because the local jail is about  twenty kilometers from there.   
Nonetheless, she grabbed the man that Hisoka was about to kill and left.  
"I don't want to see something like that again or you will be disqualified." The chairman said in a frustrated voice.  
"I thought we established that I don't care about that. What I care about is Gon, and if anything happens to Gon . . ." Hisoka let the thinly veiled threat hang.  
The chairman simply nodded before gesturing towards the airship and moving towards it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka and Gon were unfortunately seperated in the third trial, but they met again in the fourth. Of course, Gon was upset over having to get Hisoka's tag, and he wouldn't ask for it because he knew Hisoka would give it to him, but they still were happy to see eachother.  
When They both recieved the tag numbers they were supposed to get, Hisoka couldn't help but want to know if his little love would have to face someone dangerous."whose tag do you have, Gon?"  
"I-I don't know" Gon inwardly cringed at how nervous he sounded.  
"Gon, don't lie to me. You know it just makes me more . . . Curious."  
Gon couldn't keep it from Hisoka that he had his tag number when he was asking him like that.  
"I have your tag number." Gon mumbled under his breath.  
"If you ask, I'll give it to you." Hisoka said simply, but Gon could hear something hidden in his voice.  
"I would never do that, Hisoka. You know that. I'll earn passing this exam by myself, whether I have to get you tag or three others."  
Hisoka's eyes narrowed as Gon said this and he couldn't hold back the giggle that slipped out. "Mmm, Gon, I knew you would say something like that."  
Hisoka leaned next to Gon's ear and lowered his voice as he began to talk again. "If you come after me, you need to be prepared."  
Gon nodded resolutely. When the exam proctor said start he ran into the forest on the island and started to coat himself in mud and try to blend in with the forest.  
By evening, he found Hisoka and began to follow and watch him. Gon was upset that he couldn't just run up to and talk to or hug Hisoka, but he knew that he had to get his tag.  
On the second day, he saw Hisoka bathing and almost blew his cover right there. He has always been drawn to Hisoka and seeing such a powerful man in such a vulnerable position drew him in more. He knew that he could try to steal the tag then, but he wanted to wait closer to the deadline, so he could just run.  
On the third and last day, Hisoka had six one point tags and his own tag. He had thought that Gon would have taken his tag by now, but it seems he was more patient than Hisoka had originally thought. Suddenly, Hisoka heard a whooshing noise through the tree leaves. It seems Gon was making his move. He was surprised when the fishing rod had hooked onto his tag, but he couldn't let Gon get his tag that easily. Hisoka had grapped the fishing line and pulled Gon in towards him. When Gon was flying through the air toward him, he punched  his cheek at about 3/4 strength with nen. "When you can return a punch like that back, then give this back." Hisoka said as he threw his tag at Gon.  
"Wait, Hisoka, what about you?" Gon couldn't have Hisoka fail because of him.  
"Gon, you've been following me for the last three days. You should know I have six one point tags." Hisoka was semi shocked. Was Gon really so focused on him that he didn't focus on what went on around himself?


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth exam was to be a tournament. Gon and Hisoka were both excited about it, but  killua, kurapika, and leorio were all rightly apprehensive about it.  Illumi only thought about how he would get killua back home with him.  
Gon was happy that he had the first match, but Hanzo, an experienced shinobi was his opponent.   
In the small arena, Hanzo thought to taunt Gon to throw him off. "You think a small child like you has a chance against me?"  
Gon, though, knew better than to listen. "Maybe, maybe not. We don't have to win to become a hunter, so it doesn't matter! Though, with that attitude, I think I have a chance. You should never underestimate an opponent, no matter how they appear."  
Gon ultimately won the match, but he passed out shortly after.  
When it was killua's match, illumi revealed himself.   
Illumi had figured this was the best way to get Killua home."killua, Mother and  Father say they miss you dearly."  
"And what of grandfather, piggy, kalluto, and alluka?  
"Grandfather doesn't care, milluki is happy, kalluto ran away, too, and alluka misses you, deeply."  
"And you?"  
"I wish for you to be happy. If you can't attain that away from home, then come back and live with alluka and me."  
"And if i can be happy away from home?"  
"Then be happy. Just,"as he started the next part of his sentence, illumi's emotionless face started to crack, "please, keep in touch?"   
"I will, illu-nii"  
Illumi let a small but genuine smile cross his face at that.  
Kiilua, as expected, swiftly defeated his opponent but unexpectedly moved to illumi's side afterwards. Hisoka and kurapika fought next. Kurapika fought well, but couldn't keep up against Hisoka's experience and skill and eventually lost.   
After the tournament was over, the chairman announced those that passed.  
"Gon freecs, Killua zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka Morrow, Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika Kuruta. You all pass. Hisoka, will you bring Gon's pass to him?"the chairman smiled as he said this.  
"Of course. I was going to visit my little fruit anyways." Hisoka said with a giggle.  
"We'll go too." Kurapika said, simply.


	6. Chapter 6

When Gon woke up, he grinned at seeing those closest to him surrounding his bed.   
"What happened after I passed out?" That really was the most important question. Things like ' who is the guy with cat like eyes?' could come later.   
"We finished out the tournament, and all of us here passed. Your card is in the drawer over there." Kurapika, the only person, other than illumi, calm enough to answer.   
Everyone got out their concerns for Gon and congratulations for eachother. They talked about all the interesting fights and Gon finally asked who illumi was.  
"He's my big brother. The only one other than Alluka to care that I left. He has to go back home, but I'm going to stay with you for a while, okay?" Killua answered.  
"That sounds great! Hisoka has something he wanted to do anyways, so I'd be alone without you!"  
"What about your other friends, Gon-kun?" Hisoka said with that creepy leer towards leorio and kurapika.  
"They want to spend some time alone together." Gon said before sticking his tongue out at them. If Hisoka hadn't known Gon so well, he would have thought the child meant what he said in an innocent way.  
By the time night fell, everyone had went their seperate ways.   
Gon and killua went to explore, Hisoka went to join the phantom troupe, illumi went back to his family, and leorio and kurapika went to spend some alone time.


	7. Chapter 7

It took until heaven's arena for Gon and Hisoka to meet again. Gon and killua needed some money and killua had remembered the arena he went to when he was younger.  
Gon and killua quickly made it to the fiftieth floor in the first day and to the hundredth the next. When they eventually make it to the 200th floor and Gon saw Hisoka, he tried to run for him, but he couldn't make it through a thick field of something.   
"Hisoka? What is this? Why can't I come to you?" Gon looked desperate as he said it, and Hisoka desperately wanted to comfort him, but, for Gon's sake, he knew he couldn't.   
"Find out what it is, and make it through, then I'll reward you." Hisoka's eyes gleamed as he thought of the reward he would bestow to Gon.  
Gon's eyes hardened at the challenge and he nodded at Hisoka before grabbing killuas arm and pulling him along.   
"Let's go, killua. We need to get to Hisoka."

Later that day, Gon and killua met zushi and wing and asked to learn from wing.    
It took some convincing, but they started to learn about nen from wing and eventually, they learned enough to get past Hisoka's barrier and onto the 200th floor.  
As soon as Gon and killua passed the barrier, Gon, in front of several of the fighters in the hall, ran and hugged Hisoka.  
"Thank you." Gon whispered in Hisoka's ear.  
"Anything to see you fully ripe someday, little fruit."  
Hisoka smiled slightly.  
Gon pulled away after about three minutes and quizzically looked at the strangers gaping at him.   
"What's wrong with them?"  
Gon asked killua in a half whisper.  
"I think that Hisoka isn't as nice to them as he is to you"   
"Oh, well, he doesn't have to be. I like it that way. It means I'm special to him"  
"That's right, Gon. You're special to me. Now, let me show you your rooms. Do you want to share one, or will you share with me, Gon?"  
"I don't want to leave killua alone."  
"I can work with that."  
Killua shook his head. "I don't want to be alone, but I'll just call illumi to come here. Go stay with hisoka."  
"Are you sure, killua?" Gon looked worried for him.   
"Yeah, I haven't talked to nii-san in a while anyways."  
"Okay, I'm sure you're both tired. Killua, this is your room. Mine is just across the hall." Hisoka smiled with his eyes shut and his face in front of Killua's face all of a sudden.  
"Sounds good. Good night, Gon, Hisoka"  
"Good night" Gon and Hisoka said at the same time.  
When killua went into his room, he pulled out his phone to call illumi. It only rang twice before he answered.  
"Killua? Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"I'm at heavens arena. Can you come here?"   
"I'll be there as soon as possible,killu" illumi said before hanging up.

Gon looked in awe at the lavish room and big bed.  
"Hisoka, this is great! I love the view!" Gon said as he ran to the wall of windows.  
"It is, isn't it?" Hisoka said in a disinterested way as he stared at Gon.  
"Its even better because you're here." Gon said as he wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist and unintentionally put his face at the front of Hisoka's pants.  
"Gon. . . If you don't move, I'll do something you might regret later."  
"I won't regret it."  
"You're young, gon. You say that now, but what about later in life. You might regret your first time being with a much older man."  
"I love you, Hisoka. I want it to be with you."  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Sorry. I'm uncomfortable writing sex scenes. Especially with under aged characters  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning, Gon laid on Hisoka's chest in bed as they talked.  
"What are you going to do after heavens arena?" Hisoka asked Gon as he ran his hand through Gon's thick hair.  
"I want to find my dad. I need to know why he left." Gon had a sad look on his face thay hisoka couldn't help but kiss off.  
" I would come with you, but I still need to complete my own task."  
"Its fine. I have killua and the memory of last night. That's all I need for this journey. I'd like to have you there, but I know we'll meet again, and I can wait."  
"You don't have to wait for me."  
"I want to. I love you."  
"I love you, too, Gon."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Coming" Gon yelled as he got up and threw on his clothes, and Hisoka opened a window before going to the bathroom to shower.  
After a couple minutes, Gon opened the door and smiled. "Killua! Illumi! What are you doing here?"  
"Killua called me."  
"Okay. Hisoka's in the shower, but you can come in if you want." The two zoldyecks came in the room and sat at the small table in one corner of the room.   
"So, Gon, when are we going to be leaving?" Killua asked, serious for once.  
"I think we should go in the next week or so, but I really want to be gone in three days." Gon looked contemplative as he said it.  
"Okay, what about Hisoka? Will he be coming with us?"  
"No, he still has things to finish up, but I told him to find us whenever he is done."  
"If we're leaving in three days, then there is no point to fight any more battles."  
"Right. What about you, illumi? Are you going to come with us or go back home? I'm sure my aunt mito would like you."  
"As nice as that sounds, I am the only thing keeping my parents from looking for killua." Illumi said with his usual blank look.  
Hisoka came out of the bathroom in only a short, fluffy, white bathrobe at this point.  
"Gon, who was knocking earlier?" Hisoka didn't look at them as he walked over to a small dresser by the bed and pulled out an outfit for the day.  
"Killua and illumi are here."   
"Oh, I guess I should get dressed in the bathroom then." Hisoka said as he looked at them. "Unless you don't mind, of course"  
At Killua's half-screech and red face, Hisoka chuckled and went back to the bathroom.

Three days later, illumi and Hisoka went one way as Gon and killua went the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Gon and killua quickly figured out greed island and how they were going to get in.  
They met a strange woman named  Biscuit Kreuger and wore her down enough to where she would teach them more about nen.  
They had fun travelling to get her and playing the game, but one day killua noticed something wierd.   
"Gon. . . Why is Chrollo Lucifer in our books?"  
"Chrollo? Isn't that the leader of the phantom troupe? I don't know."  
"Yeah,he is, but he isn't here, is he?"  
"No, if he was, kurapika would be here."  
"Right."  
"What are you two talking about?" Biscuit couldn't help but wonder what they were whispering about.  
"Someone who shouldn't be in my book is" Gon said simply.  
"Well, maybe it isn't them" it was so simple that it might be true.  
"But who else would it be?" Killua asked.  
"Only one way to find out" Bicuit pulled out a travel card and at seeing this so did Gon and killua.   
"Chrollo Lucifer!" They all three shouted.  
When they landed, they saw a naked red haired man bathing. Biscuit blushed, killua looked a way, and Gon ran towards him while throwing his stuff on the ground.  
"Hisoka!"  
The man turned and smiled at the sight of Gon running towards him.  
"Gon, stop!" Biscuit yelled.  
"Its no use. You can't get through to him when Hisoka is around." Killua said with a shake of his head.  
"But he is dangerous. I can sense it!"   
"I know, and, more importantly, Gon knows, but Gon has known Hisoka for years and he loves him"  
"Loves him? But he's so young!"   
"Young or not, I know what I feel, Biscuit-san. If you can't accept that, I will leave."  
"I can accept it, and I wouldn't normally care, but you are my student, and I care about you and killua."  
"Thank you, but don't worry about me like that. I can take care of myself, and even if I couldn't, I have Hisoka to help me."  
"Fine." They didn't talk about it after that, but Hisoka stayed with them throughout the game and through the end with Razor and his games. They all completed their books and got their one card to keep. Hisoka went his seperate way, and Gon and killua found Gon's dad. 

Hisoka and Gon kept in touch through out, but they didn't really see eachother until after the killer ants happened.

It was in Yorknew city that they met again. Gon was travelling alone now because killua and illumi had started up a life with Alluka away from their family and leorio  and kurapika had went on to become examiner's for the hunters exam, which paid for leorios practice of free healthcare to those in need.   
He saw a flash of bright blue in a crowd but forced himself not to get his hopes up as he walked towards the blue. When he saw hisoka, Gon couldn't help but run toward him and jump up to hug him around his neck.  
"Hisoka! I missed you. How have you been?"  
"Gon, I've been so lonely without my fruit. My finally ripe fruit."   
"C'mon! Let's go! I want to catch up."  
"Okay, okay. I want to catch up too, Gon."  
They made it to one of the fancier resteraunts in the city and Gon immediately got a table.   
"Gon-san! Would you like your usual table?"  
"Please."  
"Great, right this way."   
It must be an expensive place because the menu had no prices on it.  
"The food here is great! I helped out the owner a while back, so I always have a table. He tries to give me free food, too, but I made him agree to me paying atleast half."  
"That sounds just like you Gon."   
They each got their meals, swordfish for Gon and some kind of pasta for hisoka.  
"Hmmm, this really is amazing" Hisoka said with a smile.  
"I know! I try not to come here too often, but I like to for special occasions."  
"So seeing me is a special occasion?"  
"It always is."  
"Good." Hisoka leaned across the secluded table to kiss Gon.


End file.
